Et la couleur de ses yeux
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Beaucoup sont morts aux Îles Brisées. Nous n'avons pas le temps de tous les pleurer. OS TirionEitrigg.


Une fanfic sur le deuil et les risques psycho-sociaux dans la fonction publique qui traînait depuis trop longtemps sur le bureau de mon ordinateur.

**Temporalité **: [SPOIL LEGION] après la mort de Tirion Fordring, dans _Légion_ (donc avant _Battle for Azeroth_ – et en parlant de _Battle for Azeroth_, je tiens à dire que malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour Saurcroc je ne _comprends pas_ pourquoi ils n'ont pas donné son rôle scénaristique à Eitrigg. Sérieux. Putain.)

.o0o.

_Cette nuit là, le Tirion qu'il vit en rêve était semblable en tout point à celui qu'il avait connu. Les sourcils un peu sévères, il le regardait avec un sourire triste, et Eitrigg réalisa l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il tendit la main vers lui. _

_\- Pardonne-moi, humain ! Pardonne-moi, j'ai été faible, je ne savais pas quoi faire..._

_\- Je ne t'en veux pas, lui répondit Tirion en acceptant une dernière caresse sur son visage. Je comprends. Je te pardonne._

_Eitrigg se sentait étouffé par les regrets. Il voulait se réveiller et vomir. Peut-être que s'il demandait à Tirion de se battre ? Tirion savait se battre..._

_\- Reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi, humain, je t'en supplie ! Je t'aime !_

_Tirion déposa un ultime baiser sur sa main et la repoussa doucement. _

_\- Plus maintenant..._

o

Quand il se réveilla, Eitrigg fut pris d'une violente nausée. Agenouillé devant un seau, il resta un moment à vomir spasmodiquement quelques filets de bile. Puis il se sentit mieux, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se vêtit avant de se rendre dans la salle du trône où il était attendu.

Il attribuait ce bref malaise à une soupe aux coquillages qu'il avait mangé la veille. Il se promit de mieux surveiller son alimentation. Il ne pouvait rester alité pour une raison aussi futile. L'âge sans doute. C'était en tout cas ce que la nouvelle Cheffe de Guerre lui avait un peu trop souvent fait remarquer. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Avec une sincère humilité, Eitrigg se savait indispensable.

Tout particulièrement en ces jours sombres, ces jours de guerre, ces jours de deuil. Les batailles faisaient rage sur les Îles Brisées, Vol'jin avait succombé à ses blessures, sa successeuse désignée, Sylvanas Coursevent, faisait débat, Orgrimmar était tendue.

La Horde avait besoin de lui.

Pendant que feu le Chef de Guerre et les plus grands héros des peuples de la Horde étaient montés au front contre les démons, il avait fallut que quelqu'un de sûr et compétent reste à Orgrimmar pour administrer Durotar, afin qu'à la guerre d'invasion ne s'ajoute pas une désorganisation politique. C'était lui. Ça avait toujours été lui, depuis l'arrivée des orcs en Kalimdor.

Rassembler les fonds, organiser l'approvisionnement des troupes, négocier avec les chefs de clans, assurer la prise en charge des enfants que leurs parents avaient laissé derrière eux pour partir au front, celle des blessés, trop nombreux, qui en revenaient...

Le travail ne manquait pas.

Après son arrivé à Fort Grommash, son assistant Margolag était déjà venu le voir pour lui résumer les nouvelles du matin et lui transmettre plusieurs missives arrivées pendant la nuit quand il croisa Go'el qui repartait. Il échangea quelques mots avec son ancien Chef de Guerre sur l'état des troupes, puis, parce qu'ils étaient aussi amis, ils se permirent de prendre aussi quelques instants pour parler d'eux même.

Eitrigg s'enquit de la santé d'Aggralan et Durak. Puis Go'el, avec une empathie, presque une inquiétude, qu'il trouva inattendue, lui demanda doucement :

\- Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Eitrigg haussa les épaules avec un sourire forcé.

\- Comme un conseiller en temps de guerre... Ce n'est plus de mon âge, mais c'est mon travail...

\- Ton professionnalisme t'honore, mais ce que je voulais dire, insista l'ancien Chef de Guerre, c'est comment vas-tu... depuis la mort de Tirion Fordring ?

Eitrigg haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Le généralissime Fordring ? Sa mort est regrettable, elle a déstabilisé la Croisade d'Argent, mais ce n'est hélas pas la plus lourde perte qu'Azeroth ait eu à déplorer aux Îles Brisées...

Go'el le regarda un instant avec surprise et incrédulité, puis il l'observa avec une attention différente, avec les yeux d'un chaman. Enfin il secoua tristement la tête et, sans qu'Eitrigg comprenne pourquoi, lui dit :

\- Je suis désolé que tu ais dû faire ce choix, mon ami. Tu devais beaucoup souffrir...

o

Eitrigg n'estimait pas avoir souffert.

Pas une infime proportion de ce qu'avait pu souffrir ceux qui avaient combattu sur les Îles Brisées pendant qu'il était resté ici, à Orgrimmar, à administrer Durotar en sécurité alors que le Chef de Guerre et tant d'autres dirigeants de la Horde qu'il estimait avait défendu Azeroth contre la Légion, les armes à la main.

Pendant que Tirion périssait, les armes à la main.

C'est Go'el qui lui avait apprit, après avoir ramené Vol'jin mourant à Orgrimmar. Dans un couloir, à voix basse, il avait osé lui demander :

\- Et les positions de la Croisade d'Argent ?

Le chaman le connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre que sa question signifiait en réalité : « Et le général Fordring ? ». Alors il avait posé une main compatissante sur son bras et lui avait dit doucement :

\- Je suis désolé...

Plus tard dans la nuit, Sylvanas elle-même l'avait surpris, assis sur les marches du trône, à pleurer silencieusement.

\- Quelqu'un que j'aimais est mort aux Îles Brisées, lui avait-il avoué.

\- Beaucoup sont morts aux Îles Brisées, avait-elle répondu froidement. Nous n'avons pas le temps de tous les pleurer.

Elle avait raison.

o

Un soir, alors qu'encore une fois il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, ses pas l'avait perdu dans quelques ruelles tortueuses du cœur d'Orgrimmar. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il cherchait avant de l'avoir trouvé.

Il aurait pu aller se perdre au fond d'une taverne, aller boire son chagrin comme tant le font, mais il estimait que ça n'aurait convenu ni à son âge, ni à sa réputation. Alors il était là, devant cette cabane étrange à la porte occultée par un rideau aux broderies trolls, sachant seulement qu'il était exactement là où il devait être.

Il écarta le rideau et pénétra doucement dans l'antre. Des vapeurs de plantes étouffaient l'air et l'obscurité dévorait un bric-à-brac de potions et d'os. Assise sur une natte, au fond de la pièce, une prêtresse troll, les yeux clos, dodelinait doucement de la tête en chantant.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et dit :

\- J'ai besoin d'aide.

Elle secoua ses lourdes tresses décorées de centaines de petits os. Sa voix était grave et chaude, menaçante et réconfortante à la fois.

\- On ramène pas les morts.

\- Je sais.

Il avait vu des morts être ramenés.

En Norfendre, il en avait vu par milliers, face à lui, l'arme à la main. Il avait vu des croisés se relever, des camarades avec qui, parfois, il avait bu un bouillon maigre au coin d'un feu, la veille, et qui se retournaient maintenant contre celles et ceux qui avaient pu êtres leurs amis, à qui ils avaient fait promettre, avant le combat : « Si je devais tomber… si je meurs, jure moi - jure moi ! que tu brûleras mon cadavre avant que... »

Il avait vu le jeune cadavre de Darion Mograine, emporté à l'aube de son printemps, dont le visage pâle n'exprimait que rage et douleur.

Même s'il en avait eu le pouvoir, jamais il n'aurait désiré une telle chose pour celui qu'il avait aimé.

\- Je ne veux pas le ramener. Je veux être capable de me lever le matin pour faire mon travail.

Depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de Tirion, il avait peiné à trouver le repos. La tristesse l'avait pris à la poitrine et laissé sans force, et pourtant, le soir, quand il s'allongeait entre ses peaux de bête, la fatigue laissait la place à une étrange appréhension.

Il avait rêvé de Tirion.

Il le voyait, comme dans son souvenir, en Norfendre, Porte-Cendres étincelant dans son dos, le vent glacial faisant danser ses cheveux blancs. Il lui demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas été là pour combattre à ses côtés. Et, quand il tendait la main vers son visage, sa peau, sous ses doigts, se désagrégeait dans le gangrefeu.

Au matin, il se levait épuisé d'une nuit clairsemée d'angoisse et de regrets irraisonnés. Il peinait, le jour, à se concentrer sur ses tâches et quand, trop souvent, une évocation des Îles Brisées faisait remonter en lui la disparition de l'humain qu'il avait chérit, parfois, il vacillait.

\- Peux-tu m'aider ? demanda-t-il à la sorcière.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et le regarda avec intensité.

\- Quel prix es-tu prêt à payer ?

\- Je gagne bien ma vie et j'ai peu de vices : dis-moi combien tu veux.

Elle agita la main avec dédain.

\- Je parle pas d'argent...

Alors il commença à comprendre.

\- Si pour plus souffrir de son absence, reprit-elle sur un ton de jugement, tu devais oublier pourquoi elle te fait mal, le ferais-tu ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier, remarqua Eitrigg. C'est un personnage illustre, il est entré dans l'Histoire de ce monde.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Tu oublieras pas son existence. Tu oublieras pas ce qu'il a fait, ni qui il est… Mais tu oublieras qui il était pour toi. Est-ce un prix que tu es prêt à payer ?

Il resta silencieux.

La sorcière remis une poignée d'herbe dans un brûloir à coté d'elle et patienta. Eitrigg ne sut dire si c'était elle qui finit par reprendre, ou bien sa propre imagination qui lui murmura :

\- Es-tu prêt à payer ? Ça te coûtera le souvenir du contact de ses petites mains fermes sur ta peau. L'expression agacée de son visage quand vous vous disputiez, son sourire quand tu lui disais que tu l'aimais. Chacun des mots qu'il a murmuré à ton oreille, chacune des nuits que vous avez passées à faire l'amour, et la couleur de ses yeux.

Il essuya les larmes qui s'enfonçaient dans les ravines de ses joues parcheminées, se leva et lança une pièce d'or à la sorcière pour sa consultation.

\- Prends ton temps pour réfléchir, conclut-elle en refermant les yeux.

o

« Alors à présent tu veux me tuer ? » lui avait demandé Tirion avec hargne. « M'avoir laissé mourir seul ne t'a pas suffit ? Tu veux détruire tout ce qu'il te reste de moi ? »

Le Tirion qu'il voyait en songe n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait aimé. Il était froid et cruel. Eitrigg savait qu'il n'avait rien de réel, qu'il n'était que l'expression de sa douleur, mais il ne parvenait pas à se raisonner.

Peu importe qu'il sache qu'il n'aurait rien pu y faire, que son devoir était ici, à Orgrimmar. Que Tirion avait toujours été un guerrier, l'Avant-Garde, qu'il était mort au combat, glorieusement, l'épée à la main, comme il l'avait toujours désiré – non, non, cela n'était même pas vrai. Il était mort longuement, douloureusement, agonisant, torturé jusqu'à la fin.

Et après tout, la manière n'avait guère d'importance : il était mort. C'était la seule vérité. Il ne baiserait plus ses lèvres, il ne caresserait plus ses cheveux, il n'entendrait plus se voix, il était mort.

Les pensées d'Eitrigg lui échappaient. Qu'importe ses efforts pour se concentrer sur ses tâches, dès qu'il cédait une once d'attention il imaginait le corps chéri de Tirion dévoré par flammes, tordu de douleur. Et cela lui rappelait comme il avait vu et revu, pendant des nuits, pendant des années, le corps encore adolescent de son fils étendu, désarticulé, sur un monceau de cadavre. Oui, il l'avait déjà vécu pourtant. Il avait déjà vécu le deuil. Son esprit robuste et tannée par la vie devraient y être habitué. Près de vingt ans plus tôt, il avait vu le cadavre de son fils aîné dans un charnier.

Et, pour des années, cela l'avait détruit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la douleur, le vide qu'il avait ressenti alors. Il avait tout laissé derrière lui. Il avait déserté, avait vécu en ermite. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Tirion. C'était Tirion qui avait soigné son cœur, qui l'avait ramené à la vie. Qui l'avait fait ressentir à nouveau. Qui l'avait fait aimer, encore. Et Tirion était mort.

Il n'avait jamais su surmonter la perte de ceux qu'il aimait, et il avait aimé Tirion Fordring sans mesure, avec la certitude qu'ensuite il n'aimerait plus jamais. Ils s'étaient aimés tous deux en sachant qu'ils seraient l'un pour l'autre le dernier amour de leur vie.

Pourtant leurs devoirs respectifs leur avaient peu laissé le loisir de se voir. Un océan, souvent les avaient séparés, son absence lui était donc habituelle, elle ne changeait rien à son quotidien. Mais d'ordinaire il l'acceptait avec patience, sachant que tôt au tard il le reverrait. Qu'il glisserait ses doigts dans ses lumineuses mèches blanches, qu'il se perdrait dans ses yeux verts, qu'il sentirait sous sa paume ses muscles puissants trembler de plaisir.

Il ne connaîtrait plus rien de tout ça.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Cheffe de Guerre, balbutia-t-il en s'extrayant de ses pensées. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de reprendre…

Jamais encore, depuis que Go'el l'avait choisi comme conseiller, il n'avait fait répéter un Chef de Guerre. Sans doute qu'elle parlait plus vite que tous ses prédécesseurs, mais c'était surtout le manque de sommeil qui dévorait sa concentration.

\- Commencerais-tu à perdre l'ouïe, vieillard ? répliquait-elle, agacée. Dois-je te faire mettre dans un hospice ?

Il se sentait sénile. Impuissant. Inutile. Les tâches qui lui étaient confiées étaient importantes, et il n'était pas en mesure de les accomplir.

S'il existait un moyen d'en finir, il se devait de le mettre en œuvre. Pour la Horde.

Il retourna voir la sorcière.

Il jeta à coté d'elle une bourse pleine. Elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder à l'intérieur. Elle contenait ce qui correspondait pour lui à beaucoup d'argent et c'était très précisément le montant de ses honoraires. Elle détacha de sa ceinture une petite fiole qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Rentre chez toi, allonge-toi et bois en une seule gorgée. Tu t'endormiras. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras pris de nausées, mais tu ne te rappelleras pas pourquoi...

En sortant, il regarda, la mort dans l'âme, le poison au creux de sa main. Il avait la couleur des rayons du soleil à travers le feuillage dense d'un vieille arbre à la fin de l'été. La couleur des yeux de Tirion.


End file.
